


Distraction

by Rivulet027



Category: Alpha Flight, Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Paul's got an acid tongue, Kyle's a bit sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For the slashthedrabble challenge on LJ #392 Sarcasm.

There’s a certain freedom in his reputation. Sarcastic. Quick-witted. Acid tongue. Reporters generally think before they ask him a question. Generally.

Jean-Paul’s eyes narrow as he assesses the man in front of him. 

Kyle slips an arm around his waist and leans in close. Jean-Paul glances over, “Spoil-sport.”

“It’s a stupid question.”

“I was going to have fun with it,” Jean-Paul points out.

“At his expense.”

“Stop trying to make me nicer than I am,” he teases.

Kyle smirks, “Is that what you think I’m doing?”

Jean-Paul leans in, letting this one go. He’s got a husband to kiss instead.


End file.
